Broken Hearts
by YOLO So Live Ninjago Style
Summary: After Broken, Ahsoka and Lux start to date. Anakin notices something though. Every time Ahsoka and Lux hang out, she comes home hurt. Can Anakin help her, or will she have another scene? Ratings may change in future chapters. All rights go to George Lucas!
1. Chapter 1

**In A Galaxy far, far, away...**

**A year after Ahsoka's erm...****_'incident'_****, she and Lux start to date. At first, it seemed like a normal relationship, but Anakin's noticed some things. Things that only happen after Ahsoka and Lux hang out. What's happening? Will he be able to find out?**

* * *

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

Hi. My name's Ahsoka if you didn't already know. I'm a togruta from the planet Shili. My eyes are blue, and my lekku reaches my armpits.

I tried to commit suicide a year ago. Actually, more like _committed_ it. My best friend saved me though. Ever since, my Master, Anakin Skywalker, has been way over protective.

I am now a year from completing the Jedi Trails to becoming a full Jedi. Anakin's been training me really well.

My boyfriend, Lux Bontari, says that I'm too weak to complete them. Normally, a comment like that wouldn't have bothered me, but since he was my boyfriend, it did. You see, Lux abuses me. I'm always terrified that someone will find out. IE. Harmony, Anakin, Obi Wan, Shaak Ti, Plo Koon, and Mace Windu, cause if I know them, they'll go and kick some ass.

At first, our relationship was amazing. I felt like I was the only one that Lux cared about. But a few months after we started to date, he changed. A lot. He became more violent, mean, and more full of hate. I still love him, but I'm not sure if he still loves me...

* * *

I was in a park on the planet Coruscant with Lux. His hair fell over his eyes like Anakins. The only thing that Lux didn't have were soft, caring, gentle blue eyes. Lux put his arm around my shoulders. I felt safe. For now. I knew that it would all change in a while. "Happy birthday." I told Lux. He turned to me, and smiled. I loved his smile. It made me feel a lot better.

"Thanks. I thought that you had forgotten." He said. I smiled. "Of course not." I pulled a medium sized box out of a pocket, and handed it to Lux.

He un-wrapped it, and pulled out the book and the video game. I had known that he wanted them. Lux smiled, and gave me a hug. "Thanks babe." He said. I hid a frown. I hate it when he calls me that. I prefer either my real name, or the nickname that Anakin gave me after we had met. (Snips. I know, but I like it, and that's what matters. Get over it.)

After breaking the hug, Lux pinched me on my arm. "Ow!" I cried. "What was that for?" I asked. Lux smiled. "For fun."

My wrist com beeped. I frowned. "I have to go." I gave Lux a quick peck on the lips, and left.

* * *

"Thanks Harmony." I said. My wrist com had beeped cause Harmony wanted to meet me at the market place. Talk about good timing! I hopped onto my speeder, and drove to the Market Place in Coruscant.

"What's the matter?" I asked after finding Harmony. She turned around, holding up a dress. It was yellow and orange. A perfect match with her blonde hair. "Should I get it?" She asked me. I nodded. "Yeah, sure."Harmony nodded. You see, prom was coming up soon, and we were getting dresses.

**(Here's the link to the dress: url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&docid=FxdULri75eAfYM&tbnid=N1UdF0Lp0a64BM:&ved=0CAUQjRw&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fpromotion%2Fapparel_ &ei=X0XhU-TDI6Ga8QHYyoCAAQ&bvm=bv.72389368, &psig=AFQjCNH1H0pRr_tao_eJaQiOAtREKZ6X7Q&ust=1407358682842236 If it doesn't work, just type in : yellow and orange dress)**

Harmony turned around, and pulled out another dress. This one was red. **(Here's the link:** ** imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2012%2F11%2Fvintage%252Bred%252Bdress% &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% %2F2010%2F02%2Fthe-little-red-dress%2F&h=400&w=323&tbnid=FzY77TjRhcmQwM%3A&zoom=1&docid=Hd_5VrgHsITtCM&ei=0UbhU4m8Ec28oQSw34KwCA&tbm=isch&ved=0CEQQMygRMBE&iact=rc&uact=3&dur=1914&page=1&start=0&ndsp=20)**

I really liked it. "Here," Harmony started. "Try it on!" I smiled, then went to try it on. It was so beautiful. It fit me perfectly, and came down to my knees. "I think that I'll buy it." I told Harmony. She nodded. "Let's do it!"

After going through the check out line, Harmony and I put our dresses in my speeder. We went back to the Market, and got something to eat. (Pizza) While eating, we talked. "I can't wait for prom!" Harmony squealed. "Neither can I. Lux and I are going together." I told her. "How about you and Niall?" I asked. I knew how much she liked him.** (One Directioners notice?)** Harmony blushed. "Maybe..." I smiled. "You're going with him?!" I practically screamed. "OHMYGOSH!" Harmony smiled. "Yeah, he asked me, and I said yes. I'm so excited." I smiled. "I wonder who Anakin's going with...?"

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

I know that this sounds crazy, but I think that Lux hurts Ahsoka. Every time she comes home after a date, Ahsoka has bruises, and is hurt. I just wanna know why.

I was currently walking over to Padme's. I was about to ask her to prom. God save me. I can't believe that I'm going to do this. I always thought that I would've asked Ahsoka, but she was going with Lux. I gagged whenever I thought about him.

I knocked on Padme's door. She opened it. She was currently wearing a really short top, and short shorts. Ugh.** (A/N In this fanfic, Padme's a slut. Sorry Padme fans! Here's the link: imgres?imgurl= assets/6569758/lightbox/Patty_Pic_ %253F1352217818&imgrefurl= p/Patty-is-white-lace-with-black-trim-includes-a-short-sleeved-tied-crop-top-short-shorts-and-above-the-knee-socks/4154281&h=525&w=583&tbnid=q0gEeao-kfKV_M:&zoom=1&docid=gSHflW6pLAkdFM&ei=oGLhU_3O5fboASq3oC4Cg&tbm=isch&ved=0CCcQMygLMAs)** I have no idea why I'm doing this. To impress Ahsoka maybe? Or because prom was in two days? "Ani!" She gave me a hug. "Hey, um..." Padme shoved me inside her place. I stumbled in, (gracefully of course,) and regained my posture. I flipped my hair out of my eyes. **(Revenge of the Sith style)** "As I was saying," I tried again. "Willyougotopromwithme?" I said really fast. Padme shrieked. "Of course!" I hid a cringe. "I hate last resorts." I muttered. "Huh?" Padme asked. "Nothing!" I said. Oi. This would be a_ looong_ prom.

* * *

**Okay, this was just a starter chapter, and don't worry. The whole story won't be revolved around prom. **

**Peace, Jedi, and Death!**

**-Hayden**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lux's P.O.V. (Blech)**

I can't wait for prom. Ahsoka has no idea what's coming to her.

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

_Prom..._

I was _not_ looking forward to tonight. I just know that something will go wrong.

Obi Wan was on Mandalore, so now I didn't have backup. Damn. I think that Obi Wan and Duchess Satine were secretly hooking up. Ya know what I mean? Huh? Huh? Ah, never mind.

I was currently at Padme's door, dreading what she would look like. _Probably wearing only a bra and underwear._ I thought.

I knocked on the door, and waited for about, eh, maybe, what? One minute before she answered. Padme was wearing a really awful dress, that had a_ lot_ of cleavage, well, everywhere.

**(Link: data:image/jpeg;base64,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 Wow, that's a long link.) **

"Wow," I started. "Um...that's a, uh, that's a nice dress." Padme smiled. "I knew you'd love it!" She shrieked. "Love," I said. "Love is a really strong word. I'd say that like fits this situation much better." Padme looked at me for a while before shrugging and walking off. Wow I'm glad she's dense. How did she become a Senator again?

I opened the door for Padme. As she walked in, she pinched my butt. I jumped a little. Oh no she didn't. I slammed the door, and skulked over to my side of the car. What the hell did I get myself into?"

_At the prom..._

After arriving at the prom, (Basically the gym) I hid under a table. I heard Padme asking where I was. Thank you Mace. I had asked him to tell everyone to not tell Padme where I was. I was happy until I heard a rustle. I froze, hoping that it wan't Padme. It wasn't. It was Harmony. "Yo," She started. "Ahsoka was wondering where you were. Obi Wan's in trouble." I nodded, and crawled out from under my table.

I followed Harmony. She led me to a small deserted corridor. I saw Ahsoka on the floor. She had her head in her arms. Harmony ran towards her. "Ahsoka, you okay?" She asked. Ahsoka looked up, revealing a black eye. "Gah!" Harmony said while jumping back. "Gee, that makes me feel so reassured." Ahsoka said sarcastically. "What happened to you?" I asked. "Lux." Was all she said. I knew it.

* * *

Ahsoka, Harmony and I were in my ship, _The Twilight. _"So," Harmony said. "Explain to me again what Lux did to you?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

After we had changed our clothes, we boarded the ship.

"Fine." She started. Ahsoka, that is. "Lux hurts me. Physically, and verbally." My knuckles clenched the wheel. I hate Lux. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate him? "It's okay, Ahsoka." I assured. "I'll pound him later."

"No!" Ahsoka said. "What? Why?" I asked. "B-Because I still love him, no matter what happens." I felt my heart break into a thousands of shattered pieces. My feelings didn't matter though. Obi Wan and Ahsoka did, and now, it was up to Harmony and me to save them.

* * *

**Okay, next scene will be a battle scene, and a Obi Wan/Satine chapter! I am so excited to write it! I HATE YOU LUX! Anyway, Peace Out, Yo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Obi Wan's P.O.V.**

Blast, I hope Anakin and Ahsoka get here soon. Along with a few Clones and Harmony. Right now, I had hidden Satine so she would be safe. I was fighting an army of Battle Droids. Not a big challenge. I sliced through one, cutting it in half. I stabbed another, and sliced the head off another. I heard a ship landing outside. Finally.

I kept on fighting even when I saw Anakin, Ahsoka, and Harmony run in. With_out_ any Clones. Blast it. Anakin ran over to me. "What happened?!" Anakin shouted. "A Separatist attack!" I replied. "Oh. Duh." Anakin sliced a Droid in half, head to toe. Ahsoka ran over to us, and helped with a few Droids. I looked at her, and saw that she had a black eye. "What happened?" I asked over the sound of the Droids, blasters, and Lightsabers. "Lux." Anakin spat to me. "I heard that." Ahsoka said. "Harmony, to your left!"

Harmony ducked, and cut the Droid to pieces. "Thanks! Uh..., Five O'clock!" Ahsoka ducked, and sliced the Droid. This would be an easy battle to win.

_After the fight..._

I went to look for Satine while the others helped clean up the Droids. "Duchess, you can come out." I said. I stepped back a little so she could crawl out. "Next time there is a raid," She grumbled. "Find a better place for me to hide besides the dumpster." I cringed and nodded. "Sorry." I helped her up. "Come one." After she stood up, she looked at me. "Thank you again Master Obi Wan Kenobi." She smiled, and so did I. "Please, call me Obi Wan."

I don't know what happened, but the next thing I knew, I was leaning in. So was Satine. When our lips touched, it was liked magic.** (Cheesy, I know)** Our lips moved in perfect sync, and it felt amazing. I heard a cough behind us. Satine and I broke apart, and saw Anakin, Harmony, and Ahsoka looking at us. They looked from me to Satine, then to me. They did that a few more times. "Are you two...?" Harmony began. "Dating?" Ahsoka finished. I knew they were close, but that was just creepy.

"No!" I said, blushing. Satine looked at the three of them. "Uh, it was more like a, 'Thank you for saving me' kiss." She tried. They didn't look fooled. "Uuh-huuuuh-" They said in unison. "Spill." Anakin ordered. I explained about how Satine and I had met many times before, and liked eatch other.

"Uhh... that's gross." Ahsoka said. "I'm out. Peace." Ahsoka left with Harmony. I looked at Anakin who was watching her leave. Ahsoka, that is. "K," I said. "I'll help you deal with Lux." Anakin looked at me. "How did you...?" I gave him a look. "Anakin, I'm your Master, I know everything. Even you you hate." Anakin gave me a look. "Ooookkkaaayyy..."

**Lux's P.O.V.**

I hate Anakin. I want him to pay, and the only way to do that, is to hurt the one he loves. Ahsoka. Time to get my game on.

_Later..._

I knocked on Padme's door. She opened it, and smiled when she saw me. "Hey, Babe." She said. I licked my lips. She was wearing a very tight crop top, and short skirt.

**(data:image/jpeg;base64,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)**

My type of woman. Ahsoka would never wear that for me. Now all I had to do was film me and Padme having sex. I pushed Padme inside, and onto a bed. I locked the door, and closed the shutters. "You want this?" I saw Padme holding her boobs. "Yeah. I do." I took my shirt off, and pulled a video camera out. It was a silent one, so I could dub it later. Padme looked at me. I walked over to her, and started to kiss her. My hand went to her butt, and I pinched it. I put a finger inside her. She moaned in my mouth.

After that, well, you could guess. I got off of her, looking at her body. It was soaked. "Gotta go. Let's do this again sometime." I gave her butt a slap as I left.

Time to dub it.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter was gross for me to write. I almost puked. This is the last chapter that has _that_ in it. Blech.**

**-Hayden**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

After finding out that Satine and Obi Wan were hooking up, it was hard to believe that my day could get any weirder. I was as wrong as hell.

First, on the ride back to Coruscant, Obi Wan actually gave me, 'The Talk.' I mean, like, I know that he meant well after hearing about Lux, but the conversation was just plain old _awkward_. I think I liked it better fighting the Droids. At lest I knew what the drill was. Slice, deflect, slice, deflect. Here, it was an even _more_ dangerous battle.

I sighed. "Something wrong, Snips?" I looked at Anakin. "No." I lied. "Let me guess, Obi Wan gave you 'The Talk'?" I laughed. "How'd you know?" Anakin smiled. "I know everything." I raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? When was I born?"

"Uh, well, I-"

"Ha! I knew it!" Anakin gave me a look. "I'm too busy with The War, and training _you_." I acted offended. "Are you blaming _me_?!" Anakin shrugged. "Maybe." I gently hit him on the arm. Anakin laughed. "There's that spark."

* * *

When we landed on Coruscant, the first thing I did was go to my room. Harmony followed, while Anakin and Obi Wan gave a full status report. "So," Harmony started when we entered my room. "What are you going to do now?" I knew what she was talking about. "I don't know." I sighed. I opened my laptop, and saw that I had a new E-mail from Lux. I clicked on it, and saw that there was a video attached to it. I clicked on the video, and watched it. What I saw was that Lux and Padme were having sex. Tears formed in my eyes. Harmony just looked shocked.

At the end of the video, Lux had a note for me. "As you may have noticed," He began. "We're through. My new love is Padme." The video ended. The tears spilled. "I'm so sorry..." Harmony said. I looked at her, a smile on my face. "Why? This is awesome!" Harmony gave me a look. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Never better." I can't believe that all the pain is over, finally!

I got out my MP3, and it played, 'Everything Is Awesome' by Tegan and Sara FT. The Lonely Island.

_"Everything is awesome_

_Everything is cool when you're part of a team_  
_Everything is awesome when we're living our dream_

_Everything is better when we stick together_  
_Side by side, you and I gonna win forever, let's party forever_  
_We're the same, I'm like you, you're like me, we're all working in harmony_

_Everything is awesome_  
_Everything is cool when you're part of a team_  
_Everything is awesome when we're living our dream_

_(Wooo)_  
_3, 2, 1. Go_

_Have you heard the news, everyone's talking_  
_Life is good 'cause everything's awesome_  
_Lost my job, it's a new opportunity_  
_More free time for my awesome community_

_I feel more awesome than an awesome possum_  
_Dip my body in chocolate frostin'_  
_Three years later, wash off the frostin'_  
_Smellin' like a blossom, everything is awesome_  
_Stepped in mud, got new brown shoes_  
_It's awesome to win, and it's awesome to lose (it's awesome to lose)_

_Everything is better when we stick together_  
_Side by side, you and I, gonna win forever, let's party forever_  
_We're the same, I'm like you, you're like me, we're all working in harmony_

_Everything is awesome_  
_Everything is cool when you're part of a team_  
_Everything is awesome when we're living our dream_

_Blue skies, bouncy springs_  
_We just named two awesome things_  
_A Nobel prize, a piece of string_  
_You know what's awesome? EVERYTHING!_

_Dogs with fleas, allergies,_  
_A book of Greek antiquities_  
_Brand new pants, a very old vest_  
_Awesome items are the best_

_Trees, frogs, clogs_  
_They're awesome_  
_Rocks, clocks, and socks_  
_They're awesome_  
_Figs, and jigs, and twigs_  
_That's awesome_  
_Everything you see, or think, or say_  
_Is awesome_

_Everything is awesome_  
_Everything is cool when you're part of a team_  
_Everything is awesome when we're living our dream"_

Harmony laughed. "I can't believe you, I thought you loved him." I shrugged. "I lied." I laughed too. I was finally happy.

* * *

**(A/N) So, anyone who doesn't like all the lyrics, just tell me, and I'll keep them to a max. Probably. Also, this was going to be one chapter, but since I'm so nice, I decided to make it longer.**

* * *

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

I could hear music coming from Ahsoka's room. It was happy music. I guess she found out what I did to Lux. To be fair, he was asking for it.

I collapsed onto my bed. I was super tired. First, the dumb Prom, (Seriously? Only now I found out that I could've skipped it. Thanks Mace.) then we had to go to Mandalore to help Duchess Satine, now we're back onto Coruscant. I think that I'll sleep for a year now. I hit the play button on my MP3. It played an original song by me. 'Let Her Go'.

_"The lights glow bright in the city tonight,_  
_Not a togruta to be seen._  
_A kingdom of pain and sadness, _  
_And it looks like, I'm the king._  
_The voices inside of me are screaming to be free._  
_Couldn't see her hurt, only god knows why._

_Didn't let them in, didn't let them see,_  
_If they knew why, it would only be a catastrophe. _  
_I concealed, I didn't feel, _  
_But now I feel!_

_Let her go!_  
_Let her go!_  
_Can't keep her here anymore!_  
_Let her go!_  
_Let her go!_  
_Turn away, don't let her know._  
_And I don't know, _  
_What's going to happen next,_  
_Let the pain go on,_  
_Lux has always bothered me anyway._

_It's funny how when something bad happens,_  
_It brings out the best in you,_  
_But the fear that always control me,_  
_Are actually coming true!_

_Why is this happening to me?_  
_Can't the Force see that I only want to be free?_  
_Free of the pain inside of me,_  
_It's free!_

_Let her go!_  
_Let her go!_  
_I'm letting her go tonight!_  
_Let her go!_  
_Let her go!_  
_You'll never see me fight!_

_And I think that,_  
_We were meant to be,_  
_Let the pain roll through,_

_The Force is strong with you, why can't you see that?_  
_And all the pain inside of me is all a magic act!_  
_And one thought blinks away the coldness in the air!_  
_She's never coming back, why can't I understand that?!_

_Let her go!_  
_Let her go!_  
_I'll never wanna let you go!_  
_Let her go!_  
_Let her go!_  
_That perfect girl has gone!_

_And here I am, _  
_Wondering where you are._  
_Let the pain run free,_  
_I'm sorry about everything."_

I woke up at like, three in the morning due to feeling a disturbance in the Force. I got up, and grabbed my lightsaber. I ran out of my room, and ran into Ahsoka in the major room. When I say 'ran into', I mean literally. I slammed into her.

She was about to fall, but I caught her just in time. "Thanks."She said. I nodded, and we ran outside. I saw Obi Wan talking to Mace Windu. "What's going on?" I asked. Obi Wan looked at me. "Darth Maul is back."


	5. Chapter 5

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

"What?" I asked. Obi Wan gave me a look. "Darth Maul is back, and he's coming after you." I blinked. "Are you sure? Maybe he said that he's coming after, um..., well, you?" Obi Wan shook his head. "He sent me a message through the force, saying that he was coming for the one who was close to me." I thought for a moment. "Do you think that he meant Satine?" I asked. Obi Wan's face paled. "I've got to go." He turned to leave, but Master Yoda stopped him. "A trap, it is." He said. "Go, you must not. A dangerous path, I fear it is. One filled with pain." Obi Wan looked at Yoda. "Yes Master." He walked away. I sighed. "Come on, he can't go alone."

"Goodbye, Anakin." Obi Wan didn't even see if it was us, and yet he knew. That's my Master! "We're coming with you!" Ahsoka said. "You are not!" I looked at Ahsoka. "Okay! Ahsoka and I will just take _The Twilight_, then." Obi Wan stopped. "There's no talking you out of this, is there?" I shook my head. "Nope!" I walked forward with Ahsoka. "Meet you in _The Twilight_!" I could hear Obi Wan mutter a few curses.

_**Around 3:00 A.M...**_

**Obi Wan's P.O.V.**

I can't believe Anakin and Ahsoka. I swear, if Anakin didn't devote his life to helping others, I'd think he was a Sith.

I boarded the ship and sat in the Co-Pilot seat, while Ahsoka sat to the left of Anakin. "Mandalore, here we come." He said. "Uh, Skyguy, ya might wanna see this."

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

I looked at Ahsoka's monitor screen, and saw that we were heading into a battle field. "Uh, oh." We were in hyperspace, and it was too late to turn back now.

* * *

**Next chap is up like, really soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

"Get ready for a rough landing!" I warned. We had managed to avoid the battlefield, and shoot down a few ships, but we were almost out of fuel.

"Landings aren't rough!" Ahsoka said. "Crashes are!"

"Then get ready for a _crash_-landing!"

* * *

"That was an awful landing, even for me." I groaned as I stumbled out of _The Twilight_.

"Ya think?" Ahsoka looked at me with an odd expression. Obi Wan walked out next through the smoke. "Okay, I have_ got_ to teach you how to land." He said. I gave them both a sheepish smile. I saw more smoke coming from a city in Mandalore. "Satine..." Obi Wan said.

**Obi Wan's P.O.V.**

I ran to Satine's palace, and burst through the door. I saw Death Watch guys surrounding the place. I drew my lightsaber. Ahsoka and Anakin followed my lead. I sliced a few guys in half, and Ahsoka and Anakin dealt with the rest. I could sense Satine in danger.

After checking all the rooms, I heard a shout come from outside. It sounded like Anakin. I ran outside, and saw him and Ahsoka fighting Darth Maul.

* * *

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

Satine was on the ground, dead. Let me explain. While fighting Darth Maul, he knocked Anakin aside, and turned on me. I fought him pretty well, but he kicked me in the stomach, and I doubled over in pain. I could see Obi Wan trying to free Satine. Darth Maul had turned to him, and advanced forward. Obi Wan turned, and faced him. Darth Maul had a black lightsaber.

Obi Wan had fought well, but Darth Maul cheated. He used the Force to grab Satine by the throat. Obi Wan stopped fighting. Darth Maul smiled, and stabbed Satine in the stomach. She dropped like a stone, and Darth Maul took this as a chance to escape. Obi Wan, Anakin, and I leaned over her. She whispered something to Obi Wan, and died. Just like that.

I could tell that Obi Wan was sad, but he never cried. When I'm older, I want to be as good a Jedi as him and Anakin combined.

* * *

Obi Wan was in his room with Anakin while I was talking with Harmony.

"All this because of a war." She said.

I nodded. If the war had never started, none of this would've happened.

I hit the 'Play' button on my MP3. It played 'Holiday' By Greenday.

_"Say, hey!_

_Hear the sound of the falling rain_  
_Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)_  
_The shame_  
_The ones who died without a name_

_Hear the dogs howling out of key_  
_To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)_  
_And bleed, the company lost the war today_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_  
_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_  
_On holiday_

_Hear the drum pounding out of time_  
_Another protester has crossed the line (Hey!)_  
_To find, the money's on the other side_

_Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)_  
_There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)_  
_A gag, a plastic bag on a monument_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_  
_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_  
_On holiday_

_(Hey!)_  
_(Say, hey!)_

_"The representative from California has the floor"_

_Zieg Heil to the president Gasman_  
_Bombs away is your punishment_  
_Pulverize the Eiffel towers_  
_Who criticize your government_  
_Bang bang goes the broken glass and_  
_Kill all the fags that don't agree_  
_Trials by fire, setting fire_  
_Is not a way that's meant for me_  
_Just cause (hey, hey, hey), just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_  
_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_  
_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_  
_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

_This is our lives on holiday"_

I wonder what the future has in store for us. The war would probably be over with any luck.

* * *

That night, I dreamed that I was talking to an older version of myself.

"Ahsoka." I woke up to my own voice. I opened my eyes, and saw an older version of me. I had the same outfit on that I'm currently wearing, **(Season 3-6)** and a longer lekku. "Ahsoka, don't let Anakin marry Padme." I looked at myself.

"What?" Future me rolled her eyes. Or was it my eyes? I dunno.

"Listen, if Anakin marries Padme, the galaxy will fall, and the war will never end."

I nodded. "What do I do?" I asked. Future me smiled. "Follow your heart. You know who you like."

I snapped awake, and sat up. Okay, that was weird. Was it really possible that the war would never end? There's only one way to find out. I need to go find Anakin.

* * *

**Sorry It's short!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

I woke up to pounding on my door. Now what? I groggily sat up. "Izopen!" I said. I saw Ahsoka walk in. "Master?" She asked. "Yeah?" I yawned. "I uh, I had a bad dream. Can I sleep in here?" I looked at her in surprise. "Sure. What was the dream about?"

"My parents." She said. I nodded. "Oh..."

I moved aside for her. Ahsoka got in bed, and snuggled into my sheets. I smiled at her. She was so pretty.

* * *

I woke up and saw that Ahsoka was gone. Maybe it was a dream...? No. It was defiantly real. I'm still tired, and I could see ripples where Ahsoka had slept. I trudged out of bed, and walked over to the refresher.

After taking a shower, I walked to the Mess. I saw Ahsoka talking to Rex. She looked up, and smiled at me. "Hello, Master!" She greeted. "Ahsoka. Rex." I nodded to them both. "What's up?" I saw Harmony walking towards our table.

"Nothing much." Ahsoka said. "I heard that Lux and Padme are hooking up." Ahsoka told Harmony.

"Big shock." Harmony muttered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Ahsoka smiled. "I wonder when the baby will be born." Harmony laughed.

* * *

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

I looked at Anakin. I can't believe that I slept with him last night. Sure, I had a weird dream, but not a bad one.

After eating, Anakin and I were doing some training. I used both of my lightsabers, my size, and height to my advantage. I was doing pretty good. I ducked, lunged, and blocked.

I did a back-flip, and landed in a long stance. I looked at Anakin, and swiped at his legs. He jumped up, and landed behind me. I blocked his attack, and returned it with a chain attack. I managed to knock his lightsaber out of his hands. It landed on the floor, and deactivated itself. Anakin smiled. "You're getting better, Snips." I smiled. "Thanks." I deactivated my lightsabers, and put them away.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to Fritto's Diner. Wanna come?" Anakin asked. I nodded. "Sure."

I got ready, and rode my speeder to Fritto's.

**(Fritto's was like a McDonalds.)**

I think that I'll order a salad. I got off of my speeder, and walked through the door. I sat down at a table, and waited for Anakin. I brought out my tablet, and E-Mailed Harmony, telling her that I probably wouldn't be able to meet her later on. I looked up, and saw Anakin walk through. He saw me, and walked over to the table.

"So, what'll you order?" He asked.

"A salad." I answered. "You?"

"I think I'll order a double cheeseburger." I laughed. "Of course."

"What's wrong with that?" He asked, pretending to be offended.

"Nothing."

Anakin walked off to order our food. I heard the door open again, and saw Lux and Padme walk through. Great.

* * *

**Sorry it's short!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

I saw Padme walking towards me. Just great. I tried to hide behind the counter. She saw me. Damn.

"Hey." She said.

I could see Lux walking towards Ahsoka. Her hand moved towards her lightsaber. Smart.

"What do you want Padme?" I asked.

"You." Padme looked at me, and leaned forward. I leaned back. "Whoa, uh, personal space?" I tried.

Padme stopped. "Fine." She pouted. I almost puked. I can't believe that Lux likes her. Well, he is a douche bag, so...

The lady gave me my food. "Um..., change of plan, may I have this to go?" The lady nodded, and put the food in a takeout box. I pushed past Padme, and took the food to Ahsoka. She was glaring at Lux. Uh oh.

"Hey Ahsoka, I got takeout, come on, we can eat it in the dorm." She smiled, and nodded.

She pushed past Lux, and gave me a look. "Talk about a player." She said.

"He wants you back?" I asked. Ahsoka nodded. "Like I'll make that mistake again."

I smiled. There's my spirited little Snips. If only I could've been there for her before...,

* * *

**Last chapter. Sorry that this was a short chapter. There will be a third book. It's gonna be the last. The chapters will be longer. I think. Whatever. I'm out. Peace!**


End file.
